


One More Time

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky enjoy the hell out of their super soldier stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/118893451311/do-you-take-requests-if-so-imagine-bucky-wanting) in response to [yamikurama](http://yamikurama.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _imagine Bucky wanting to see how many times he can both take Steve and make him come until they both cannot go anymore?_

**Title** : One More Time  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count** : 2945  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, super-soldier stamina, multiple orgasms, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Steve, felching, rimming, nipple play, endearments, fluff and smut  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Steve and Bucky enjoy the hell out of their super soldier stamina.  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/118893451311/do-you-take-requests-if-so-imagine-bucky-wanting) in response to [yamikurama](http://yamikurama.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _imagine Bucky wanting to see how many times he can both take Steve and make him come until they both cannot go anymore?_

“A- _ah_ , Buck, what’re you tryna do to me?” Steve laughed, hips juddering and cock jerking, third orgasm smeared across his lower abdomen. His ass was  _wet:_  spit, lube, and two of Bucky’s climaxes. 

He’d swallowed the first, sucking Bucky down as Bucky knelt over him, Bucky jerking him off until they’d both gotten theirs. Then Bucky’d  _fucked_  him while he lay on his back, slow grind of Bucky’s hips getting him off, spunk ribboning his belly and chest, Bucky following a handful of thrusts after. Bucky let him steady his breathing for as long as it took Buck to slick his cock with more lube. Then he was getting fucked hard and deep, Bucky’s hipbones smacking into the backs of his thighs until Bucky filled him with more spunk. Thrusting shallowly, Bucky stroked his cock, firm and even, Steve shouting Bucky’s name as he spilled over his own stomach.

Bucky grinned and pulled out, cock hard and glistening with slick. “Gettin’ tired, sweetheart?” he teased, stroking himself with his biohand and easily pushing two metal fingers into Steve’s stretched hole, working his come back inside Steve.

“You  _wish_ ,” grit Steve, fisting the sheets and circling his hips, Bucky skillfully finding his prostate. That stimulation kept his cock hard, balls nowhere near empty, drawn tight and close between his thighs. “God, Buck, keep doin’ that.” He sighed, sitting up on his elbows and watching Bucky between his legs. Bucky stroked his right thigh, leaning down and kissing his kneecap as Bucky parted his fingers, release trickling out around his digits, only for Bucky to collect it and push it back inside him.

“Mm, maybe I should lick it outta you. Clean you up a little before I mess you up again, huh?” asked Bucky, already easing his fingers out and pushing Steve’s legs back toward his chest. Steve groaned and shifted, dropping flat and keeping his thighs apart.

“If you can even come again, old man,” teased Steve, hissing and throwing his head back when Bucky held on to his ass and folded him in half. Come dripped down over his tailbone toward his lower back and Bucky caught it on his tongue, following the trail and then sealing his lips around his puffy hole. “Bucky, a-ah  _fuck!_ ”

Sucking, Bucky lapped his release from Steve’s ass, rolling his tongue in twisting circles, Steve’s asshole tightening and relaxing under the firm passes of his tongue. Steve’s breathing stuttered, fingertips digging into the backs of his own thighs.  
  
“Holy shit, Bucky…” His legs shook, Bucky sliding his tongue as deep as he could. He dropped his hand around his cock, more than ready to come again when Bucky nudged his metal fingers in alongside his tongue. Crooking his fingers, Bucky pistoned his fingertips against that spot inside, constant, consistent rhythm pushing him ever closer. “Jesus, Buck, I’m gonna come. Oh god.  _God_.”

Bucky hummed and fluttered the tip of his tongue against Steve’s rim, fingering Steve’s prostate, Steve’s hips twitching where he held Steve with his right hand. He kept his gaze on Steve’s hand around his length, long fingers curled around Steve’s thick, flushed cock.

“Fuck yes, Bucky, just like that, f- _uck_!” Steve squeezed his cock, rolling his fingers beneath the crown, grip firm and slick with preejaculate. Bucky focused on rubbing both of his fingertips against his prostate, more precome dripping onto his already messy belly.

Bucky pulled back and kissed the join of Steve’s thigh and buttock, pressing another kiss there when Steve’s thigh tightened under his mouth. “Come on, doll, lemme see you come again. Gimme a fourth one, baby, that’s it.”

Steve choked back a moan, fingers slipping on the underside of his calf. He quickened his fist along his cock, thumb sliding over the wet head. Bucky nipped the bottom curve of his ass and he swore, hips bucking, come arcing toward his chest, landing hot and thick across his flexing pecs.

“God, Stevie, all over your fuckin’  _tits_ , Christ,” whispered Bucky, teasing over Steve’s prostate one last time and then pulling his fingers free. He patted Steve’s thighs, hands trailing along the outsides of Steve’s legs down toward Steve’s ankles, carefully lowering them onto their bed. “Mmm, and you’re  _still_  hard, very good,” he said, smirking at Steve and planting his hands either side of Steve’s ribs, leaning over Steve and collecting the mess of Steve’s fourth orgasm on his tongue.

Steve sighed and cupped the back of Bucky’s head, fingers playing through his long hair as Bucky kissed his tits, sucking them clean. Bucky pressed a trail of kisses down his sternum, down further along the center of his abdomen, tongue dragging hot and wet over the spunk on his belly. “Jesus, Bucky,” he said, laughing breathlessly as Bucky cleaned him as best as he could, tongue tickling his stomach.

“That’s a little better,” said Bucky, kissing each of Steve’s abs and then sitting up between Steve’s splayed thighs. “How d’you want your fifth, baby doll? Wanna ride me? Or you gonna let me fuck you from behind, hm?” he asked, sliding his hands up and down Steve’s flanks.

“Oh  _Christ._ Bucky, Jesus,” said Steve, rolling onto his hands and knees and then dropping onto his elbows. “Like this, come  _on_.” He wiggled his hips, Bucky’s metal hand slapping his ass, lube dripping chill and wet between his cheeks.

“Perfect,” said Bucky, squeezing Steve’s ass with his right hand and lubing his cock with the other. “God, Stevie, lookit your little hole, sweetheart,” Steve groaned and clenched, body glistening with slick and spit, “can’t wait to have me back inside, can you?” He folded his metal fingers around the base of his cock, teasing the tip around the rim of Steve’s asshole. He stilled, Steve moaning his name and shamelessly pressing back on his length.

Steve exhaled slowly, swearing softly when his ass pressed flush against Bucky’s hips, cock buried to the hilt. Bucky rested his palms on his lower back and he groaned, that light touch telling him exactly what Bucky expected. Bracing himself on his forearms, he ground back on Bucky’s dick, Bucky’s hips still and steady as he fucked himself.

“Stevie, baby, so pretty using my cock.” He skimmed his fingers along Steve’s sides, Steve shivering under the sensations. “Fast or as slow as you want, sugar.”

“ _Buck_.” Steve laughed, still flushing whenever Bucky whipped out a ‘sugar.’ “God, Bucky, feels damn good.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky stroked Steve’s hips, hands sliding up along Steve’s flanks as Steve moved on his cock. “'cuz you’re the one doing all the work? Not happy with what I’ve got to offer, Rogers?”

“Shut up,” said Steve, laughing again and shoving back into Bucky’s hips, prick filling him up. He circled his hips, gasping when Bucky’s cockhead nudged against his prostate. “A-ah  _shit_ , Buck!”

“That’s it, Stevie, make yourself come on my cock.” He squeezed Steve’s ass, spreading Steve’s cheeks and watching Steve’s hole spread around him. “Christ, doll, so fuckin’ good. Little asshole so hot and tight. God, baby gonna fill you up.”

“Yeah, Bucky, you gonna come?” Steve glanced back at Bucky, chewing on his lower lip and clenching around Bucky’s length. Bucky groaned, fingers dimpling his asscheeks. His brow pinched, Bucky tonguing the corner of his mouth and grinding into his thrusts.

Bucky hummed and leant over Steve’s back kissing Steve’s spine. “You too, Stevie, let me feel you come,” he whispered, dropping his flesh hand around Steve’s hips and folding his fingers around Steve’s cock. “So fuckin’ hard, baby doll, c'mon, sweetheart, come for me.”

Steve shook his head, gasping, hips surging back against Bucky. “You first; I’ve got one on you. C'mon, Bucky, inside me…”

Bucky slapped Steve’s ass and let go of Steve’s cock. He clamped his fingers around Steve’s hips, keeping  Steve still and riding him hard.

“Fuck yes, like that, Buck.  _God_ , babe,  _harder_ ,” groaned Steve, dropping to his forearms and gasping into the comforter. He sucked on his lower lip, worrying at it with his teeth as Bucky moaned his name. “Come on, come  _on_.  _Bucky_.”

“Almost there, Stevie, Jesus  _Christ_ ,” hissed Bucky, folding over Steve’s back and rutting into Steve. He brushed his mouth between Steve’s shoulder blades, hips snapping against Steve’s firm ass. “Steve, oh god,  _Steve_ ,” he groaned, shuddering and coming, face buried against Steve’s sweaty nape.

“ _God_ , Buck.” Steve sighed, working one arm between him and the mattress, curling his fingers around his dripping cock. Bucky thrusted shallowly, spunk slipping out of him from Bucky’s movements.

“Getting tender yet?” asked Bucky, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and sitting up, pulling Steve back and into his lap. Steve gasped, wriggling on his lap, seated firmly on his cock. His thighs were sticky with his own come, Steve’s back sweat-slick against his equally sweaty chest. “How much more you got in you, baby?”

“Shut up and find out,” said Steve, cradling the back of Bucky’s head when Bucky fisted his cock. He spread his legs, lifting onto his knees and bouncing on Bucky’s dick. Whining, he tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, angling his head to the side, relishing the soft press of Bucky’s mouth along his throat.

“So goddamn sweet for me, doll,” whispered Bucky, nipping along Steve’s pulse and sucking the hinge of Steve’s jaw. Steve rocked into his fist and then down on his prick, grinding on his lap when Steve took him in to the base. He pet Steve’s chest and belly with his metal hand, massaging Steve’s pec. Steve’s nipple tightened under the attention, chin dipping to his chest as Steve watched him pinch the hard peak.

Steve’s fingertips dug into his scalp, bite of Steve’s nails making him jerk up into Steve. He nuzzled Steve’s shoulder when Steve linked their fingers around his dick. Quickened the rhythm of their fists and ground down on his cock.

“ _Bu-ck._ ” Steve whimpered, pulling off of Bucky’s cock and shivering.

“You all right?” asked Bucky, rubbing Steve’s lower back and thumbing the cleft of Steve’s ass.

“More lube, Buck, you gotta— _oh._ ” Steve shivered,Bucky already dripping more slick between his cheeks, cock slippery when Bucky guided him back down on his lap. “ _God yes_.”

“Jesus, baby doll, just love getting  _fucked_ , don’t you?” growled Bucky, smothering a groan in Steve’s throat when Steve tipped his head back onto his shoulder. “Fuckin’ perfect riding my cock, Stevie.”

“Pretty sad if I wasn’t, you likin’ me doin’ it so often n'all,” teased Steve, twisting to face Bucky and smirking.

“Can you blame me?” asked Bucky, looking Steve up and down and mirroring that smug tilt to the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Look so good doin’ it.” He let go of Steve’s cock and chest and held Steve’s hips, keeping Steve seated on his lap and groaning, Steve gyrating on his cock. He slipped his hands up Steve’s torso, cupping and squeezing those firm pecs. “Seems there’s somethin’ you  _really_  like about it, too, sweetheart.”

Steve nodded and pushed his chest into Bucky’s hands. Bucky hummed and sucked on the join of his neck and shoulder, hands caressing his pecs and pushing them together. His nipples were taut under Bucky’s thumbs, flushing under the twist of Bucky’s digits. “ _Buck_! _”_

“Fuck, baby doll, love your tits,” whispered Bucky, sucking kisses up the length of Steve’s throat.

“Bucky,  _god_ , your hands…” Steve sighed and watched Bucky grope his chest, big palms easily molding to his pecs. Bucky ground his palms against his nipples, and he gasped.

“Keep touchin’ yourself, sweetheart, that’s it. So wet, baby,” Steve’s fist was slick with precome, reddened cock glistening in the curl of his fingers. “Fuck yes, Stevie, number five. I know you’re so fuckin’ close, clenchin’ hot and tight around my cock. That’s it…”

Whining, Steve twisted toward Bucky and caught his mouth. He quickened his fist along his cock, brow furrowing as Bucky licked past his lips. Bucky rocked up into him, and he gasped, panting against Bucky’s swollen lips and grinding on Bucky’s lap.

“Christ, Stevie, feel so good.  _God_ , you’re gonna make me come again…”

Steve threw his head back against Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky squeezing his chest as he shouted Bucky’s name and spent, hips twitching with each pulse of spunk from his cock. Bucky keened and squeezed his waist. Held him still on his lap and came with a muffled grunt, thighs quivering beneath him.

Bucky muffled a groan against his shoulder and tipped them onto their sides, cock still buried to the hilt inside him. “Come on, Bucky,  _more_.” He lifted his right leg toward his chest, shift in angle making him tighten around Bucky and moan. Bucky slipped his metal arm beneath his head, and he folded their fingers together.

“You want more, sweetheart?” asked Bucky, covering Steve’s right hip with his biohand and circling his hips. Steve exhaled sharply and twisted to face him. He caught Steve’s mouth and sucked on Steve’s plump lower lip, tugging on it when Steve ground back against him.

“Got more in me, Buck, you gotta…” whispered Steve, grabbing Bucky’s wrist and guiding Bucky’s right hand to his cock. Bucky loosely grasped his length, and he sighed, rolling his hips. “Like that, babe, god, real slow.”

Bucky nodded and kissed Steve’s nape. “Don’t you worry, doll, I’ll take good care of you,” he said, squeezing Steve’s fingers in his metal hand and sliding the other down to Steve’s balls. Steve tilted his head back and he brushed his mouth along Steve’s jaw. “Six times, Stevie. Gonna be so worn out after I’m done with you, baby.”

“ _You’re_  gonna be worn out,” teased Steve, angling his head further and kissing Bucky, cupping Bucky’s cheek with his right hand. Bucky wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled his hips back into his slow thrusts, Bucky’s fingers dimpling his left flank. He fisted his prick, grip loose, Bucky’s movements guiding his dick through the circle of his digits. Bucky caressed his belly, hand sliding up his abdomen toward his chest, and he shivered, keening.

“I know, baby doll, still like me to play with your tits like this,” said Bucky, rubbing his middle finger around Steve’s areola, nipple peaking and tightening as he circled closer. He pinched the taut flesh, and Steve’s breathing quickened, Steve grinding against his hips. Hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder, he watched Steve’s cock slide through Steve’s fist. “Jesus, Stevie, your  _cock_. So flushed and hard, doll. You gonna come? One more time for me, baby, that’s right.”

Steve groaned and pulled his fingers along his cock, tightening his grip and twisting his fist when he reached the tip. “Fuck yeah, Buck. You gonna mess me up again? Come inside me 'till it’s leaking outta me?”

“You sure there’s even room left?” asked Bucky, burying a laugh in Steve’s shoulder when Steve grunted and pushed back into his hips.

“Licked a lot of it outta me, so yeah, should be,” said Steve, twisting back toward Bucky and smirking.

“Yeah, you’re real smug,” muttered Bucky, linking soft kisses from Steve’s right shoulder to Steve’s neck. He sucked on the hot, sweaty skin, kissing up behind Steve’s ear and then nibbling on his ear lobe. Steve released his prick and caught his right hand, guiding them to the underside of Steve’s thigh. He pushed Steve’s leg closer to Steve’s chest, bucking even deeper and rolling his hips against the firm curve of Steve’s ass.

“Almost there, Bucky, c'mon,  _c'mon_.” Steve panted, squeezing their fingers around his thigh, skin reddening under the pressure. He circled his hips, Bucky thrusting shallowly, cockhead dragging over his prostate with each measured movement. “Right there, Buck. Oh god. B- _uck_ ,” he gasped, both hands squeezing Bucky’s fingers. His belly was hot, precome slicking his thighs, balls taut. “Bucky! Fu- _ck!_ ” Bucky bit down hard on his neck, and Steve shuddered, crying out as he came.

Steve tightened up around him and he muffled a string of 'fuck’s in Steve’s nape, stilling his hips and reveling in the clench of Steve’s hole as Steve’s orgasm rippled through him. “Beautiful, Stevie,” he whispered, stroking Steve’s fluttering abdomen.

Steve turned his face into Bucky’s cybernetic arm, gasping wetly against the metal as Bucky gripped his hip and fucked into him. He inhaled slowly and worked his hips into Bucky’s thrusts, eyes screwing shut, focusing on the thick slide of Bucky in and out of him. Bucky kissed his neck, and he hummed, angling his head so Bucky could catch his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve, feel so good doll, gonna make me come again. Goddamn,” gasped Bucky, pulling Steve against his chest and jerking into Steve.

“Do it, Buck, that’s it, babe.  _Come_ ,” he whispered, dragging his teeth along Bucky’s bottom lip and smiling when Bucky’s hips juddered, release trickling hot and wet around the stretch of Bucky’s cock. “Jesus,” said Steve, reaching back and patting Bucky’s hot cheek.

“God, Stevie.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his slick forehead between Steve’s shoulders. He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his back, freeing his arm from beneath Steve’s head. Running his fingers through his sweaty hair, he pushed it back and off of his face, looking at Steve when Steve rolled over to face him. Steve pressed a palm against his sternum and he hummed into Steve’s kiss. “Six orgasms; not bad for an old man, huh?”

“Seven’d be even more impressive,” said Steve, smirking and lifting a brow, fingers playing through Bucky’s chest hair.

“You ain’t worn out?” asked Bucky, arms flopping to his sides when Steve straddled his waist.

Steve reached for the lube and flicked it open, beaming, “Buck, I could do this all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
